The Reality Games
by DrWhovianist
Summary: Via and her friends are playing an innocent game of Hide-And-Seek, when they are teleported into an unknown world. Now Via, TuxSheep, Jacob, and Peter must play Herobrine's twisted game with Sky, Jerome, Husky, Noah, Ssundee, Deadlox, and a mysterious boy named Bajan. Will Via's and her friends' secrets be revealed? Will foes win? And can they all survive the Reality Games?
1. It's All Fun and Games

I snuck through the forest, my bow and quiver slung over my shoulder. My dagger was in my hand, ready for attack. I heard a rustle in the bushes. It had to be another one... I soundlessly bounded up a tree and did a double back-flip onto the tree behind me, and the bush perfectly below me. I swept my long brown hair behind my shoulders, and quietly leaped down behind the bush where I found my two friends, TuxSheep and Jacob, oblivious to the fact I was behind them. Tux Sheep was erm, well, a sheep in a tux. Then there was Jacob, the Bacca in the Budder suit. Then there was Peter who had died earlier. Peter had a very rocky past. When he was about five (before he met us) he had just heard about the tale of Herobrine and Notch. He started to rant about how he was going to defeat Herobrine. All of a sudden a lightning bolt, so loud you could hear it from my home, struck his house. When the dust cleared he saw that his house was destroyed, his brother and father were missing, and worst of all, his mother was dead. He also had glowing, white eyes, the curse of Herobrine. After he got over his shock he walked over to my place. Even though my house was the closest to his, it was still a Nether of a walk. When my parents found him, he gave them a huge scare with his eyes. Then they heard his story and let him in. But my parents were also trying to cope over a loss of our own. My 7-year-old brother had ran away at 6:00 am that day. At 8:00 we found that he had ran away. At 12:00 we got the news that a boy, with the exact looks of my brother had been pulled into the sea by squids, and had most likely drowned.

"So," I said. "What's up?"

They whirled around. I had obviously startled the Nether out of them. Then Sheep shook his head in his hand.

"Every time..," he muttered.

Then I charged at Jacob with my dagger. Sheep took the chance to run. I swung at his chest. There was no hope for him. It was a lethal shot. But right as I was about to stab him he vanished in a white light and pixels. Sheep was still running, but still in shooting distance. I pulled off my bow, and easily shot him. The same thing that happened to Jacob happened to him. Then I knew I was the only one left. The world dissolved. I reappeared in the game room where Sheep, Jacob, and Peter joined me. Once they were all there I decided to get revenge on Sheep and Peter for putting blue dye in my shampoo. I started bellowing at the top of my lungs,

"I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Jacob laughed and slapped me a high-five. Sheep and Peter groaned.

"Do you have to do that every time you do something," Sheep asked. Jacob and I looked at each-other, smiled, and said "Yes."

"Well guys," said Sheep. "I heard the new Hide-And-Seek is really good! Wanna go?" Jacob started running towards the Hide-And-Seek room. Wailing like a little kid,

"Leeeeeeeeet's goooooooooooo!"

We all laughed and followed him.

When we got there we picked up the earpieces made for groups so you could hear each-other. We put our hands on a sign and we were teleported into the game.

"Quick," Sheep shouted. "Everyone say what they are!"

"Whoo," I yelled. "I'm a flower-pot! This is gonna be so easy!"

As it turned out Sheep was a wool block (heh, makes sense) and Peter was a wood block.

"No, need to rub it in Via," Jacob shouted. And yeah, my name's Via. Short for DrWhovianist. "There's no fricken place for an anvil to hide!"

We all laughed in his rage.

"Whoa guys," said Peter. "Crap! Fifty seconds left!" Out of desperation Jacob screamed,

"SAVE ME WOOD BLOCK!" All we heard next was,

"Aak! Jacob is that you? Get off of me!" The next thing we heard was a giant splash of water.

"What the Nether Peter," Jacob schreeched. "You didn't have to shove me in the pool!"

We all laughed and found hiding spots. I jumped on a table and tried not to look obvious. Some of us became seekers and we laughed at each-other's rage. Eventually the hiders won.

We immediately opted to do another game. Sheep accidentially leaned on a sign that said "?: by Anonymous" and was teleported. We all chuckled and followed him into the game.

It was pitch black. You couldn't see anything.

"Um... guys, I don't think this is Hide-And-Seek," Jacob said nervously.

I felt the ground. Endstone.

"We're certainly not in the game," I said, trying to keep calm. We're in the End.

**DrWhovianist :Hope you liked it everyone! Next chapter to come out in a few days! This is my first fan-fic, so I'd love lots of support! **

**Sky: I SUPPORT BUDDER AND THE ANNIHILATION OF SQUIDS!**

**DrWhovianist: Yes, Sky, soon to come. I have the writer's powers.**

**Deadlox: You're just trying to get his support, aren't you? **

**DrWhovianist: No I'm not! I was going to add that anyway! (Punches Deadlox in the arm) Anyways guys, for my next fan-fic I need some Minecraft OC's! I need four girls and three boys. They have to be between 16, and 10 for age. Just submit the form to me, and the first four and three boys and girls that I think are the best will be in the fan-fic and get a shout-out! **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Species: (can just be human if you want)**

**Background History:**

**Relation to Via or Friends: (None, if you want.)**

**Friend or Foe: **

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Okay! That's all Whovians! (What I call my recruits)See you later! (Dissapears in a shower of Budder and water.)**

**Sky: I am NOT cleaning up! (Dissapears in shower of Budder)**

**Deadlox: Ugh! (grabs broom and starts to sweep)**


	2. The Voice

There was a moment of stunned silence until Sheep spoke up.

"Um, Via. I we're in the End, shouldn't there be a ton of Endermen attacking us."

"Don't worry," I said. "Endermen shouldn't attack us. Not as long as I'm around."

Some of my friends looked ready to protest or ask why, but a new voice broke in. It sounded gruff, almost like a Creeper, except without hissing. More just their up-beat attitudes.

"So these are my subjects," the voice said. "The boy with an impossible position. The son who was never forgiven because of his father. The boy who just can't bear to share his feelings, and ah... the girl who doesn't even belong."

My friends looked paler than usual. (well, it's hard to tell with Sheep and Jacob) I probably looked worse.

"Well, I hope you like my little test. I'll give you the details once you get there. Now off you go!

And with that, it was pitch-black for the second time in an half-hour.

**TrueMU: Wow, that was short!**

**DrWhovianist: Sorry! It's supposed to be real short! I promise next one will be long! I'll publish tomarrow!**

**Sky: Budder... There wasn't any Budder...**

**DrWhovianist: Next chapter Sky! Next chapter!**

**Deadlox: Last one out cleans up! **

**(All teleport away in showers of Budder faster than he can.)**

**Deadlox: Ugh! Not again! (Starts to clean.)**


	3. Let the Games Begin

Well, my day had went from going very well, to officially being the worst day of my life. I found a torch next to me, but it felt weird. I lit it to find an amazing scene. Instead of everything being blocky, it was... it was... round! We were in a cave I figured. I looked at my friends and did one of my rare gasps. The only one of my friends who looked like himself was Peter, except his glowing white eyes were replaced by light gray. But Sheep and Jacob were completely different! Jacob took one look at himself and started screaming,

"I'VE BEEN SHAVED!"

We all broke into heavy laughter. He wasn't a Bacca anymore. He had ear-length hair, the same color as his now missing, fur. He had his same outfit and his chocolate-brown eyes as before. He also had tan skin.

"Code red! The Sheep has been shaved! I repeat! The Sheep has been shaved!"

We broke into another chorus of laughter at Sheep's comment. He had ear-length light blond hair with his usual sunglasses and tux outfit. I looked at myself in a puddle I found. I pretty much looked like myself. I still had my shoulder-length dark brown hair that still covered one of my aqua-blue eyes. I had my usual jean-shorts with a TARDIS-blue and white checkered hoodie, black and blue bracelets, and black and purple sneakers. I felt my back. Phew, they were still there. I felt where my sheath usually was and I felt my neck. My sheath, and quiver were gone, but my moon necklace was there but wouldn't go into it's usual "bow form". I spat a curse.

"What is it," Peter asked, concerned.

"Our weapons are gone," I replied.

"So are ours'," said a familiar voice out of the dark.

Five boys stepped into the light. One looked dead-on like Jacob, except he had just a regular business suit on. One had a white t-shirt lined with black, a black head-set with green lights, gray sweatpants, hair like mine that covered half his face, and the exact same shoes that I have. What can I say! They're awesome! Another boy had light-brown hair with blue streaks in it, light blue eyes, and a light gray suit. (What is it with guys and suits?!) One of them looked exactly like Peter, but with a purple, red and blue jacket and a red headset. One guy had a black jacket and pants, a blue undershirt, a scruffy beard, and there was another boy. He had hair the same color as mine with soft brown eyes, a checkered hoodie like mine with black and red squares, my kind of gray undershirt with the same moon necklace as I have, jeans, and red and white Converse. He looked as if he was in charge for the moment. The boy who looked like Jacob and Jacob charged each-other.

"CM'ERE BROTHER," the boy who looked like Jacob shouted. Jacob answered in shock.

"Jerome!"

They hugged each-other no wonder they were brothers. I looked at Peter and the kid with the red head-set. Jerome and Jacob may not be the only brothers here. I looked at the kid who looked in charge at the moment. Something about him looked very familiar... Then I realized! I ran and tackle-hugged him. All he did was what the others did. Stare in confusion.

"Who...Why," he started to say. Then his eyes widened in realization. He hugged me back.

"Bajan," the guy with the blue streaked hair said. "Do you know this girl? Is she your," a smile crept up to his face. "Girlfriend?"

"It's all-right Husky," Bajan said with a smile. "This is Via, my little sister."

**DrWhovianist: K Whovians! We have one girl left for Minecraft OC's in my next fan-fic! The first three are from DJMidge, (guest) Angel, and KittieNerdie! Thanks alot guys! Also thanks to Sodacan7 for support! MAJOR THANKS TO KITTIENERDIE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! **

**Sky: But..but...but...no Budder, me, or guy OC's yet! **

**DrWhovianist: OK, Sky calm down. I can fix the first two. But the last I can't. I need more guy OC's everyone! Make Sky happy and make more guy OC's! That's all! Thanks! **

**Deadlox: Can we all teleport without making a mess this time?! Please?! **

**Sky: OK, fine! Fun-killer... (Disapears in buddery light)**

**DrWhovianist: I'm out. (Dissapears in turquoise light)**

**Deadlox: Finally! (Dissapears in green light)**


	4. The Eyes That Burn

(Sheep's P.O.V)

There was an awkward silence. Then Peter spoke up.

"So this is the guy who ran away the day I came?" Via went from hugging her brother, to looking out-right hostile. She looked ready to punch her brother square in the face.

"Yes Peter," she said coldly. "He is the guy who ran away. He's also the guy who I had to cope without for five years at home! The guy who asn't with me for three years on the run! And the guy who was never there, laughing away with his little army while mom and dads' funeral took place, and I almost got murdered at a job application!"

She was practically screaming right now. You had to be wary when she gets angry. The last guy she got seriously angry with was a guy who was her "friend." Then he turned out to be working for the squids who (supposedly) taken her brother. She fought him. He was found in a tall tree (that would be very hard to climb, that's the only way to the top of that one) the next day with twenty-five arrows in him, three dagger cuts, one dislocated shoulder, three boken ribs, one boken arm, and a broken leg. There was only a long, black feather crossed with an arrow next to him. Only me Peter, and Jacob know that is Via's mark. Every Minecrafter has a mark. It's kind of like our signature. It's burned onto ou skin when we choose it. We never saw the guy again, nor did we hear a peep in the news about Via huting someone that day. Anyways, Via started charging at Bajan. Next I did someting completely stupid, but it was for her brother's safety. I ran in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. I stared into her eyes (which I could've sworn were turning magenta) and said,

"Scorpions. Giant black scorpions."

That seemed to shake her. Her eyes turned to their regular aqua-blue, and she went back to hugging her brother.

"Biggums," Jerome said. "You've been at it for five minutes. Give it a rest already!"

They sheepishly seperated while we failed trying not to laugh. After we recovered from laughing so hard, the guy with the black and green headset spoke up.

"The thing I want to know is how you know about Sky Army. We're a secret force. Only the squids, recruits, and those who sumble upon our base know about it."

Via grinned and replied.

"I do my snooping, _Deadlox._ I hear from villagers about a big base deep in the woods. One day I heard that a boy who looked like my brother had been seen wandering through the woods and he looked drenched. I also heard that a boy who looked the same as the boy who was in the woods drenched, had been seen fighting squids in a lake with a bunch of other guys. Anyways, I've actually been trying to find you guys so I can join your league of spies, but even with the information I got I still couldn't find the base. Promise me Deadlox, when this is all over you'll let me into the leauge of spies? Plus it looks like someone important to Sky Army is gone, and you need all the help you can get. Am I right?"

All Deadlox did was gape like a fish. Then he recovered his wits and spoke.

"Yeah, our commander Sky has been missing for about a week now and there are no traces. Probably squids again. And yes, _if _we survive this you may join the leauge of spies."

Via looked over-joyed. Evntually we introduced each-other. Apparently the guy with the red head-set was Noah, and the guy with the sunglasses was Ssundee. Then there was that awful silence again. Finally Jacob turned to Ssundee and asked,

"Dude, why don't you take those sunglasses off. Can you even _see_ with those things on. Anyways, why don't you ever take 'em off?"

That's when all Ssundee's friends said,

"You do _not _wanna know!"

We all agreed to that plan and let Ssundee keep his sunglasses on.

"Well," said Via, "If anyone here wants to survive we'd better look around for supplies. The whole group should stick together though, and we should keep the torch at all times!"

We all filed down the cave. We walked for about fifteen minutes until something came across my eye. _Supplies. _

"Hey guys! I found some supplies," I shouted. Immeadiatley a voice shouted back.

"Who's there?!"

I didn't recognize the voice. Via raised the torch to reveal a guy with a gleaming budder sword in his hands. He looked like a skater. He had floppy, dark-brown hair, a dark-grey t-shirt with a giant circle on the chest, elbow and knee pads. He had crimson shoes and black jeans. He had sky-blue eyes with his sunglasses propped up on his head. He also had an amulet that was Budder and had an amethyst in the center. Everyone but Peter and I stared and said,

"Sky?!"

**Sky: Yeah! There I am! That's me! Yeah! Finally! And Budder! Thank you!(Hugs .)**

****** : Um... you're welcome... (awkwardly starts pushing Sky off) Anyways Whovians! hoped you liked that chapter! So, news about the OC's! Every girl that was entered has made it in! Congrats DJMidge, Angel(Guest), KittieNerdie, raydoesminecraft, and CJ (guest)! You all made it with your OC's! I know I accepted one more OC, but I just had to. It was a really hard descision and in the end I just had to pick both! Also thanks to DJMidge for the first guy OC! Two more to go! Thank you to everyone who commented! Also I'm giving a huge shout-out to raydoesminecraft and KittieNerdie for the major support! **

******Ssundee (without sunglasses on): You guys want some cake to celebrate? (pulls out cake)**

******Ray: Looks good!**

******KittieNerdie: Yeah! Mind if I...(starts to reach for a slice)**

******DrWhovianist: I think we'll pass... (Grabs Ray and Kittie and dissapears in turqousie light. Sky and Deadlox do the same.)**

******Ssundee: Do you know what I had to do to make this cake?!**


	5. Talking Past the Barriers

**Via: (Being slapped with a fish by Sky.)**

**Jacob: Hey guys! The sexay fluffy is here today, because Via is getting her punishment for not updating in about two months.**

**Via: (Sends Jacob a death glare)**

**Jacob: Umm... yeah, anyways... onto the story, finally.**

(Via's P.O.V)

"Guys," Sky shouted as he and his buddies came into a group-hug. "How did you get here? I-,"

"Went into that sketchy Hide-n-Seek game," we all chorused.

"Um..yeah," Sky said looking uncomfortable. He ran his gloved hand through his hair. "So how about we try and find an exit?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" I turned to the group, "OK team! Move it or lose it! Let's go!"

We had been hiking about an hour and gotten almost nowhere. No sign of light, dirt, or an exit. I noticed Sheep and Bajan talking to each-other and they both kept on looking at me. I walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Hey Via," my brother said, "We were just talking about you!" Sheep prominently elbowed him in the chest.

"It's not nice to talk behind people's backs brother-o-mine," I snarkily said. Sheep suddenly got a serious expression on his face.

"Look, we were trying to figure out what you meant by 'I almost got killed at a job interview.' What exactly did you mean?" I took a deep breath in and begun.

"You two watch or read the news," I asked. They both raised their hands. "Good, now remember the story about the girl who was attacked at the lab last year?" My brother thought for a while the snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah! I remember! Some psycho broke into the lab and tried to stab some poor worker there with two scalpels, but accidently grabbed an injector and stabbed her with that. Thankfully the girl ended up fine, but they found out that the psycho had committed suicide."

"Yeah," said Sheep. "And that was the day you had your job interview there. After that incident we didn't see you for weeks. So what happened?" I sucked in a breath. I hated to admit it but,

"I was the girl who was attacked."

There was a moment of silence. Then yet again, Sheep spoke up.

"So why-" Thankfully Jerome cut him off.

"Hey guys! Dead-end! But it may be the exit! It feels like a boulder!"

Sure enough there were little slips of sunlight peeking through the rock. I felt the rock. It was in fact a boulder, and it felt like it could move to the side.  
"It looks like it can be opened like a door, but I'm not strong enough to move it," I said. We all looked towards the bacca bros. Now, baccas seem like they're only useful for axe skills, but they're immensely strong. Probably double the strength of a regular Minecraftian. The baccas sure enough moved the boulder and sunlight flooded in.

"Well," I said, "a whole new world we have to explore."

**Via: Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update! Of course, usual excuse of school and computer crashes, yada, yada, yada. And Sky, I will kill you for tying me up and slapping me with a fish!**

**Sky: Sorry! (Runs off nervously.)**

**Via: Anyways, OC news! Congrats and thanks to YoshiPuff, Angellox, raydoesminecraft, CJ (guest), DJMidge, and KittieNerdie for OCs! You all made it! Also, for another story soon to be released, I have an OC. I just need help on her name! Here's the choices! Review and vote for your fave! Here they are!**

**A) Miaia Meagan**

**B)Silver Meagan**

**C) Fox Meagan**

**OK, guys you pick! Thanks for all the support, and those who accepted my OCs in their stories!**

-**DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	6. Welcome To The New World

**(Sky's P.O.V)**

We stepped out into the blazing, but glorious sunlight... only to have Ssundee fall five feet into the water below. I looked around. We were on an island.

"Hey," Ssundee shouted, "Is anyone going to help me up?!"

Via and Sheep (those two worked really well together as a team) clambered down the ledge and lifted Ssundee out of the water. Meanwhile I talked to my right-hand-man, Deadlox.

"So what happened with you guys while I was gone," I asked him. He went over the status of our position on the squids. The last month had been going horribly, recruits captured, bases blown up, traitors; I guess Sky Army can't survive without their Sky...

"I also think I made a bad choice for my league of spies," he trailed off.

"Who did you choose," I asked.

"Via. I probably wasn't thinking. I promised her if we lived through this I'd let her in. Just the thing is, she sometimes seems a bit...umm.."

"Traitor-ish?"

"Yeah. But she does seem like a good recruit."

We both watched Via and Sheep for a bit, struggling to get a soaked and unhappy Ssundee out of the water. I finally said,

"You know, you did make a good deal. If she isn't a traitor, she'll try her hardest to get us out alive. This could actually be the test of her ability. If she passes and is a main one keeping us alive, she very well could be considered to be accepted to team Crafted."

"Ok," Deadlox said, though he looked a little disgruntled about it. I looked at Via again and she and Sheep had finally gotten Ssundee out of the water. The group rejoined to discuss of how to find the way back to Minecraftia. Apparently Jacob had been doing some exploring, and found that if you went around a thin little ledge, you would get to a dock with a bunch of boats tied up to it that lead to land. We followed the docks. Husky pointed out that all the boats said Mallets Bay, Burlington, so apparently we were in Burlington. We hiked around until we found what must've been a road. Husky took one step onto it and nearly got run over by what've been a car. Luckily Noah pulled him back in time.

"Well," Bajan started. "That could've ended up badly."

"Yeah, that summed it up," said Deadlox as he shot a look at Bajan. Bajan is almost a whole head taller than Deadlox, but I could've sworn he backed up a step. "In fact, I think we should all be careful."

"Good plan," said Via. Wow! She really had the look of a leader. "Anyways, looks like there's a city nearby. I think if we hike over we could get somewhere to stay."

"Good idea little-sis," said Bajan as he scruffed up Via's hair. Via shot him a look and he stopped. It looked like we had quite a hike ahead of us. We had may as well gotten going.

**Via: Hey guys! I know, another short chapter, but I'm going to be updating faster now! There are no votes for my OC's name yet. I'm going to keep the voting on for about 3-4 chapters, so yeah. In other news, I was updating in Brazil for those of you who were wondering. And I'll start doing songs of chapter. And this time it's Radioactive (Disclaimer: I'm not a member of Imagine Dragons) And yay! New P.O.V!**

**Sheep: Also feel free to ask Via questions, just no profanity and details on personal info. (Ex: Phone number, e-mail, address...etc.)**

**Via: That covers it! I'll see you Whovians later! **

**-DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	7. New Worlds, New Customs

**(Peter's P.O.V)**

We had tromped through at least three miles of forest with Ssundee slipping on a stone, almost having Jerome and Via's Brother fall off a cliff, me falling flat on my face three times, Deadlox and Sky accidentally walking into some spiky, cactus-like plants, and have Via climb up a tree to look around, only to have her fall from the top, and have the breath knocked out of her. Finally we came across another road, and looked up to see the city of Burlington. It wasn't as big as Blockopolis, where ,Via, Jacob and Sheep and I live, though it was pretty big. It was beautiful with glass panes, and really cool architecture. You really wouldn't expect that from me, the dark, cursed kid, interested in architecture and building, but that's my job in Blockopolis, to make sure buildings are safe. In Blockopolis, no matter how old we are we have a job, but the worst part is that you can't leave. The rules there are, you come you stay, you leave you die. The only chance you get to leave is for the exportation service or if you are drafted to an army, both are horrible jobs. There are very specific jobs in Blockopolis, I work with the building department, Via works in science research, Jacob works in the forest service that chops down dead trees, and Sheep works in the mining district. It must be why on the weekends sometimes we don't see Via. She said she was looking for Sky Army, so she could get drafted. But how does she get past the border guards? I pushed aside the thought and remembered the present troubles, and my own troubles and secrets. I saw that the sun was setting over the nearby lake. Husky lept up and yelled,

"Mobs!"

He got a few looks from the joggers. My brother interrupted the silence,

"We should explore, maybe find a place to stay?'

We all agreed and walked into the city.

(**Bajan's P.O.V)**

We walked around this really cool street we found. Sky had found a load of green paper in his pocket instead of Budder. Apparently that's the money here. We walked around the street and found the best food! We walked around for about an hour until we decided we'd stop in a few more shops, then find a place to stay. My sister found a shop with all this cool types of chocolates and got a few cups of melted chocolate and milk they call hot chocolate and lattes. After Sky, Deadlox, Jacob, Jerome, Peter, Via, and I drank some we got super energetic. We went back to the shop to get a few lattes for Sheep and Noah. Even though we were in a really bad situation, it was still very nice to have my sister back after all these years of not knowing about where she was and feeling guilty about leaving her behind. At least I met Jerome when he was in the rescue team who freed me from the squids. He was like Via to me, a companion, a goof, and a friend. I smiled at Via and she looked up at me and she smiled back then hugged me.

"It's nice to have you back brother. Sorry about yelling at you earlier."

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear,

"It's OK. I've been a horrible brother, leaving you behind, not coming to help you, not being there, thinking for myself. But all that time, I never forgot you. I just didn't want to tell Sky or any of Team Crafted that I have a sister, because it would feel to weird, and they'd be angry at me for not telling them. Anyways, I'll always love you sis."

Via pulled put of the hug, and grabbed the lattes and we walked out of the shop to meet up with our friends. We talked and laughed for a little, before Sheep's ears perked up a little. I gave him a quizzical look and he suddenly told everyone to be quiet. We fell dead silent.

"Think I hear something in that alleyway. It doesn't sound good though."

"You have hearing that freaking good," asked Deadlox.

"Well, I'm a Sheep. We have to at least hear mobs coming. Besides that, the only talent we have is eating grass," He replied.

We all snickered. Then I realized, the only one without a little bit of an un-human power of those four was Via. During the walk, Peter told me that he was really good with passive mods and seemed like he had minor control of them except Endermen.

"Well," Via said, "It's dangerous, we may as well check it out!"

**(Deadlox's P.O.V)**

We rounded the corner of the alley. The person standing there was truly horrifying, but familiar. He had a blue t-shirt, purple sweat pants, gray sneakers, scruffy brown hair, with very tan skin and a stubble of a beard. The horrifying part, glowing white eyes. Now I recognized him. He was from little kid's tales to keep them from misbehaving.

"Herobrine," Jerome said with no enthusiasm. (Am I crazy or did I see Peter and Noah wince?)

"Well, someone finally talks to me," he said with um... delight. Nobody would really expect this, I mean _him_, ruler of the Nether, Passive mobs (except Endermen), brother of Notch, god of all evil and horror, having a bright attitude? Well, this was odd. He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to my game! Ah, small towns, love them. Always people to terrorize!"

"Umm...," Via and co. choked, trying not laugh. Well, to laugh literally in the face of death and evil, that's brave, but cocky. Right then Herobrine gave a look of disapproval and looked down on them. Yep, Via's definitely Mitch's sister. Exactly like him, to say something cocky, then instantly regret it.

"Maybe I should explain the level of danger you are in, hmm..." He said. Man, he's even more annoying than I thought he would be!

"You are in a place known to Minecraftians as Reality. You're still on earth, but in a different dimension," _Notch I hope hope nobody else can hear us, _I thought. He sent me glare. _Crap! He can read thoughts! _He probably didn't like me thinking about his brother. "An average human can live their lives out in Reality perfectly fine, but you all are different, Minecraftians. You can't exist in this world very long, only a week. So here's my deal, solve my riddle and follow it out in a week, you go home. But fail, only death awaits you. Any questions?" Being as stupid as he could at times, Husky raised his hand.

"Really? How bizarre, anyways ask away!"

"Um... if you're in Reality, how do you get back and survive?," he asked.

"I'm a god, if you must be re-told! I don't die, and I go where I please," he took a breath in. "I think I've told you enough now. Good luck, or not." And with that _he_ disappeared in a glow of harsh white light. It seemed as if the light last vanished where _his_ eyes were. All that left was a note.

"Well," said Via. "That was terrifying."

"No dip Sherlock," I said sarcastically. Sky stepped forward and picked up the note, propped his sunglasses up, and read it. His brow knit in confusion.

"What the heck does this mean," he exclaimed. Then shoved it at me. _Always me..._ I thought. I'm Team Crafted's best interpreter. Anytime there is a prophecy or sent messages that are hard to understand, I'm the one they hand it to. I looked at the note, and read it aloud. "Ahem,

_The eleven are lost without a clue, _

_of this world soon day shall rue._

_Four, to nine, to ten, to twelve, _

_might it be everyone for themselves._

_Two destinies intertwined, _

_A freak, a family, a destiny. _

_A past, a future, a regret, a decision._

_A power, a love, a fate._

_Death might come on a certain date._

_Two power unite, come __amend, and might seal in the end. _

Same thing, no idea!"

Then the back of the note suddenly glowed with a bright white light.

"_Oh yeah, forgot to mention, at the Gate of Apples stay there. I have a little treat for you. That's all the help you're getting!_

_-Herobrine"_

"Well, they might mean a name of a hotel." Sheep suggested.

"Sheep," exclaimed Jacob, "You're a genius! How'd you think of that?!"

"Well," Sheep said, "Counting that there's an ad for the Applegate hotel on 105 Battery Street, it's probably where we should go."

Jacob face-palmed when we started walking to the hotel.

(**Husky's P.O.V)**

We walked into the hotel lobby. Let's just say for a _Mudkip_ (Sky...) it was paradise. There was a stone wall with water flowing down it.

"Umm, guys," said Sky "I'm gonna go check in, 'cause I think I have the most normal name here, from what I've seen."

"Sure," I said, "But I'll go with you." He nodded and we walked up to the front desk.

"Um, hi," Sky said. "Room for Sky..ler."

"Um, OK," the man said. "Oh, but it looks like you're on the reservation list. Just sign here, and I'll give you your key."

Sky signed and handed the the paper to the man. He smiled and handed Sky a set of key cards. "

Your rooms are 401- 404. Take a schedule, and have a nice day."

We handed the key cards to the gang, walked over to the elevator and Sky hit the button for the fourth floor. It took quite a bit of walking until we found our rooms and divvied them up. Sky and Deadlox took 401, (**AN: Separate beds!)** Noah, Peter, and I took 402, Jacob and Sheep took 403, and Via, Bajan, and Jerome took 404. The rooms had doors that connected them so we could chat with each-other. We got into our rooms and plopped down on our beds. Via, Sky, Jerome, and Sheep explored while the rest of us took naps, or tried to figure out the big yellow book with numbers in it, or attempted t read this book called _Bible. _Via reached in a drawer and lifted a carved bow high in the air and yelled "Yes! Our weapons!" She proceed to pull out a quiver full of arrows and a very deadly looking budder dagger. Then randomly, she pressed her necklace and her bow shrunk into it. Only Jerome, Deadlox and I stared.

"Whoa," exclaimed Jerome, waking Bajan up from his nap. "How'd you do that?!" Bajan groaned and explained to Jerome,

"My bow's the same thing," he demonstrated.

"How come you guys aren't startled," I asked.

"Seen it plenty of times," Sheep, Peter, and Jacob said.

"Wait, wha," said Noah, waking up from his nap.

"Same thing here," said Sky, as he pressed the amethyst of his medal which turned into his budder sword. He proceeded to dig through the drawer. "Yes! Clothes!"

He pulled up an exact copy of what he had on.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaack!" someone screamed from the bathroom. We looked over. Mitch and Jerome were dying of laughter.

"H-h-he. Ju-umped out from th-he mirro-o-r!" Jerome shouted. We eventually started laughing.

"OK," said Deadlox I don't know about you guys, but I'm thirsty! Anyone want something to drink?" We all raised our hands. 

"I'll go get them," I volunteered. Funny I didn't even know how to, but I think I saw a machine filled with bottles full of liquids. I grabbed a key card and walked out to the hall. I went around random bends, trying to find the machine. Then I ran into someone. He had a black hoodie with purple rims, white shoulders, gray jeans, a red belt, a red creeper face necklace, gray sneakers, and light brown eyes. He looked extremely familiar.

"Husky?"

"Seto?"

**Via: HAHA! CLIFFIE! I AM EVIL! Yeah, so school again, I've had no time to update! BUT PEOPLES I NEEDS LE VOTES FOR DE OC NAME! Also! I'm not updating the Other Side until I make some edits that I desperately need to make to it before it can be posted, and I actually need to find the freaking papers I wrote it down on! And now, trivia! Rules: No google! (And please, if you live in the state that the Medium question states, or you know me in real life, please don't answer it! And sorry, but plushies are fake.)**

**Easy: What is KermitPlaysMinecraft's real name? (Prize: HuskyMudkippz plushie)**

**Medium: What state is the state that this Burlington is in? (Prize: Sky Plushie and shout-out!)**

**Hard: What is my favorite book series? (Prize: Deadlox Plushie and free Skin request!)**

**OK Whovians, I know I've been slacking on updates, but I'll try to update once a week. JUST DON'T NAG ME! I HATE NAG REVIEWS! Also, the Applegate hotel isn't real. K, that's all, please vote on the OC name! **

**-DrWhovianist going over and out...**


End file.
